To develop, conduct, and report, by the methods of clinical cancer cooperative groups, protocol studies that are specific cancer oriented, using the techniques of Phase I, II, III, and adjuvant studies, especially in solid tumors. Studies will include chemotherapy, surgery, radiotherapy, immunology, and combinations of these therapeutic modalities, plus research in pharmacology, data processing, statistics, administration, diagnosis, and therapy evaluation.